


new beginnings

by fandom2read



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, First Meetings, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom2read/pseuds/fandom2read
Summary: mickey was out. He's not quite sure how, but he's out. He's out of that fucking house of horrors and away from Terry. But just because he's out, doesn't mean he's not accompanied by the memories and nightmares. Mickey just wants to start over and forget is past. He doesn't want commitment, and he definitely doesn't do relationships.





	new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> soo this is my first gallavich. It's also my first fic ever and I don't know how I feel about it. but please leave comments (praise or hate. feedback is feedback) and let me know how to make it better and if I should continue.

The landlord showed me the place- a basement apartment with no view, no windows, out of sight, invisible to the world. It was perfect. There wasn't much room either but that was okay. All I needed was four walls and a roof over my head. I've managed with less. I looked around and took it all in. It wasn't much but it was enough. I turned to the landlord and said I'd take it. With that, he laid down the ground rules: If something breaks, I am responsible to get someone to fix it and pay for it, no noise complaints and pay rent on time. They were simple enough, but I don't know who'd I get noise complaints from. The landlord handed me the keys and said "Welcome to your new home." The man walked out closing the door behind him. 

I was now alone in the room, looking around. It was a square room with dirty white walls that I don’t think you can consider white anymore. There was a mattress on the ground in the left corner and an old beaten down fridge to the right. Other than those few things, the room was empty. I walked to the mattress on the floor and sat down. It was old and had many holes, but was a lot cleaner then I had expected. It was pretty stiff but it beats sleeping on the ground. I started to slightly nod to myself, "Welcome to your new home." I said into the empty room. I still can't believe I got out. I mean this isn't the ideal life I thought I'd have when I escaped but, it's a start. I'm not back in that house with Terry. Not in that house with all the horrible memories and broken promises. Those walls held my deepest, darkest secrets that I was trying to get away from and forget. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I could feel a panic attack coming. I laid down on the mattress, held my breath and waited for it to pass. They happen more then I'd like to admit. Not that I'd admit it to anyone. It's nobody's fucking Business. After what feels like hours, my breathing starts slow and the shaking fades enough so I can re-gather myself. I sit up and look around again. "Now I just have to find a job." I sigh, taking one more deep breath before getting off the floor and head toward the door. Before I leave, I make a mental note that I need some sorta of blanket and pillow too.   
      
  I was still shaking as I stepped out side and locked the door. I pull my pack of cigarettes out of my pocket and put one between my lips. I let it hang there for awhile before finally bringing the lighter to the end. I took a deep drag and let the smoke fill my lungs. I quickly finished that one and lit another one to try to calm my nerves. I turned to leave and bumped into someone, unaware that I wasn't the only one staying in this busted up basement. The action caused the stranger to drop their keys.   
"Shit... sorry" I mumbled and bent down to grab them. You see, I like to think of myself as not a bad guy. I won't go bat-shit-crazy on anyone if I don’t have too. I still have a reputation to uphold, but I'm honestly too tired to tell this guy to fuck off and threaten him. 

As I stood up to hand them back, I looked at the stranger and I could feel my throat tighten and my heart speed up. This man was beautiful. He had flaming red hair and such pale skin, you'd think he never goes outside. He was wearing a tank top exposing his shoulders and arms. This guy was defiantly fit. Like to the max. his arms were covered in freckles, and I couldn’t help but wonder if the rest of him were too. And those piercing green eyes- holy shit. His lips were a bright pink and god did they looked so soft. The man just stares back with a scared look on his face. Like he was caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing.   
"Ahh yeah... that's.. um .. that's okay. It's my fault, I should've been watching where I was going." The red head said breaking the silence. The sound of the mans voice snapped me out of whatever haze I was just in. 

"Umm.. yeah okay. Here" I said. Eyes still locked. As I handed the keys back to him, our fingers grazed each other's and I swear sparks shot up my arm. The taller mans face went red as he quickly took the keys back and looked at his feet. "Um yeah sorry...again... " he mumbled and turned away. I watched as the man practically ran down the short hallway and turned out of sight. When I couldn't see him anymore I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I looked around to see if there was any other neighbours I didn't know of, but mainly to see if anyone had just witnessed what just happened. When I couldn't see anyone, I started toward the door that lead outside. The image of the beautiful stranger still fresh in my mind. When I opened the door a burst of the cold winter air hit me in the face, along with the realization.

'What the fuck just happened?' 


End file.
